We Are the Strongest!
by Cssz
Summary: In an alternate universe where everyone is "normal", what happens when a group of friends start obtaining abilities they never thought possible?


In a world far, far awa- wait no, it's not really _that_ far... Uhh...

Err...

...Hmm...

Nope, can't think of anything, but anyways, let me just bring you to a place not too far from here, alright?...

Look down, back up. You're in a parallel universe with the narrator you will never be like! What's before you right now? This is the city of Gensopolis, currently one of the biggest and most advanced cities among those in First World countries. And today, our tale begins in this small house at the edge of town...

* * *

><p>The sun began to rise; sunlight slowly beaming into her room. Her eyelids slid open slowly as she turned to the other side of her bed to face the clock...<p>

7:42AM, it showed.

Her eyes shot wide open almost instantaneously as the girl jumped out of bed. Hurriedly she grabbed her towel and undressed herself, tossing the light blue night gown of hers onto her untidy mattress. Without hesitation she swung the door open and to her surprise, a woman stood by the very entrance; arms crossed; her eyes burning with fury.

"You're taking a bath this instant, young lady!" she said. "And this time I'll make sure you don't use that same excuse again..."

"But Mom!" the girl whined. "I don't wanna go to school!" Yet without another word, the girl left for the shower as she knew best not to get on her mother's bad side. And so she obediently marched into the bathroom, albeit with a face as sour as a lemon. With a turn of the faucet, she could feel the freezing cold water slowly dripping on her blue hair, trickling down her face and slowly down her sad, disappointing, FLAT chest. Though shiver she did not, as she actually enjoyed the freezing sensation running down her entire body in the mornings. To her, it works as a very practical wake-up call which also normally puts the first grin on her face every morning -except on weekends, when she wakes up and realises how she needs not attend school. Well, she does love sitting in front of the refrigerator all day long when she has nothing better to do but let's not get into that...

Ooo, what's this? Some minor foreshadowing? Who knows, huh?...

Well, getting back to her... you see, before the last school term had started, this little girl actually went through the trouble to wake up early, run into the showers as quickly as possible and fall asleep in the tub, eventually managing to skip the first few days of school, having fallen ill as well. But hey, for a... ahem, _mentally challenged_ kid, she's pretty smart when it comes to things like this...

And so without wasting much time, the girl got out, dressed quickly and rushed down the stairs. Gulping down her milk and shoving a piece of toast in her mouth, she waved her mother goodbye and went off for school.

Though not long after, she thought to herself, "Hey, if I will be late anyway, why hurry, right?" and decided to slow down her pace from brisk walking to just plain old sluggish motions.

She blew a sigh. "I hate school! Why must the holidays end so quickly? I wanna spend more time at home, where I can rest and relax whenever I want. I won't be ordered around to do chores and homework every single day. Sigh. School life is just so sa-... wait..."

The girl paused. Her feet came to a complete rest and she looked all around her, scanning her surroundings; her heart starting to beat much faster than usual; her legs began to tremble slightly. Somehow she was afraid of something; something that she knew was nearby...

"Why... why can I hear myself?..." she asked. She took in a deep breath and gathered all her courage. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

The worried expression on her face grew worse by the second as she looked left and right; up and down, yet found nothing and nobody else around but her.

"Who are you?" she asked again. "Why are you repeating everything I am saying?..."

Oh, silly girl!

Her eyes widened. A soft gasp escaped her lips.

"W-W-W... what are you?" she screamed into the skies.

Silly girl, there's nobody else here but you. You've been using this shortcut for years now. Don't tell me you haven't realised how few people actually use this route to school.

"Then... who are you?..."

I'm the narrator, silly!

"Narrator?"

Yes, my job is to narrate this story. And by story, I mean your life! Yes, you're about to experience a little twist in that boring ol' life of yours. Very soon, something amazing will befall you and your friends and before you know it, your lives will become nothing like what you would have ever imagined...

"W-What do you mean?"

Tell me then, are you not the least bit excited at this?

"T-T-That depends... What kind of twist do you mean?"

You'll see soon enough...

"So... what should I do now?"

Well, for starters, you can keep up the pace and get going to school already! I'll keep up with my job as the narrator and you just go on with your life as usual, okay? Act natural.

"I don't know... Mama told me never to talk to strangers... though she never mentioned anything about creepy voices that come out from nowhere... so I _guess_ I can trust you... right?"

Sure. And in return for your co-operation, here's a little spoiler for you then: You'll get superpowers when you get to school!

"What? Really? COOL!"

Now, now. Like I said, act natural, okay?

"Aye aye!"

And with that, a broad smile cut across her face as she resumed brisk walking, all while whistling a rather familiar tune I have heard of in the past, which is rather irrelevant to this story.

So yes, soon, everything will come into place and it will all begin... a grave danger to the peaceful city that is Gensopolis and also the last hope for humanity...

Oh, how silly of me! All this as an introductory and yet I forgot the very most important part of a story: the main character.

The oh-so happy-go-lucky, overconfident little brat whose childish demeanour would make anyone think: "How is this kid supposed to be a _highschooler_?" Though it _is _rather difficult for anyone to believe such facts -her ironing board and immature personality not helping one bit- it is undeniably true Cirno is, indeed, a student of Genso High...


End file.
